The Notebook Part 1
by DayDreamBeliever
Summary: The whole gang is at Boston U. They share a dorm. What happens when Pacey and Joey want to get back together?


Title: The Notebook (Part 1)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is a Pacey/Joey fan-fic. Everyone else is in it though. It takes place their freshman year of college. Everyone got excepted to Boston University. They all share a dorm. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that came from the brilliant mind of Kevin Williamson. If you recognize them, they are not mine. If you don't recognize them, they are mine!

Authors Note: Everything that has happened so far on the show has happened in my story. This story is about 5 years after the graduated from highschool. The dorm that they all share is like the one in Saved By The Bell: The College Years. There is one room on one side of the place where the girls sleep and then one on the other side where the boys sleep. There is a living room and kitchen in the middle.

Spoilers: There may be some from fourth season, but I am not sure yet

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 15th, 2006

  
  


Pacey Witter walked slowly into his dorm room. School was going to start in a couple of days and he wanted to get a head start at unpacking his belongings before everyone else got there and claimed the good stuff. He was happy that he was going to be sharing a dorm with his good friends. All that awkwardness about moving in with new people and learning what made them tick scared him. When he found out that they all had been accepted to Boston University, he was happy. He immediately called the school to make sure they would be together.

  
  


Pacey was unpacking his things when his best friend, Dawson Leery, walked into the room. Dawson was followed by his parents, Mitch and Gail.

  
  


"Hey Pace." Dawson smiled.

  
  


"Honey, are you sure you want to go here?" Gail said with a sad look on her face.

  
  


"Gail, he really wants to." Mitch tried to comfort his wife.

  
  


"Mom, they have a really good film department here. I could benefit a lot from it." Dawson said trying to make his mom smile.

  
  


"Dawson?" Pacey asked trying not to bug him to much.

  
  


"Yeah Pace?" Dawson turned around and looked at him.

  
  


"You better know this now, I claimed this bed and that is that. You better tell Jackers that too." Pacey said pointing to the bed by the window.

  
  


"Ok." Dawson said a little confused.

  
  


Dawson turned back to his parents. Gail looked very sad, and Mitch was trying to comfort her the best that he could without breaking down and crying himself.

  
  


"Well Dawson, we better go." Mitch said picking his wife up off the bed.

  
  


"Alright. Bye mom." Dawson said as he gave his mom a hug and kiss.

  
  


"Bye Dawson." Gail said through sobs.

  
  


"Bye dad." Dawson gave Mitch a hug.

  
  


"Bye." Mitch said returning his hug.

  
  


After exchanging hugs and many promises to write and call everyday, Mitch and Gail left the dorm room. Dawson started unpacking his things. Jack McPhee had arrived a few minutes before but he was helping Andie McPhee bring her things into the dorm room where her, Joey Potter and Jen Lindley would be staying. 

  
  


"Jack! There are glass things in that one. Be careful!" Andie McPhee screamed as her brother dropped one of her boxes. 

  
  


"Well, maybe if you would help me a little bit!" Jack screamed back over the box.

  
  


Pacey and Dawson heard the commotion in their room and walked into the living room to see what exactly what was going on.

  
  


"McPhee, can't you leave anything at home?" Pacey said as he was helping Jack bring the box in to their room.

  
  


"Shut up Pacey!!!" Andie yelled.

  
  


Just as they were about to get the last box in the door, a familiar voice was heard.

  
  


"Alright people, what's the hold up here?" Joey Potter joked.

  
  


"McPhee. Can't leave anything at home." Pacey joked back and pointed at all the stuff Andie brought with her.

  
  


Bessie and Bodie followed Joey into the dorm and stood there and watch as everything unfolded. 

  
  


"See Jo, aren't you glad I made you leave things at home? You would have Pacey all over you about bringing to much." Bessie joked.

  
  


"Thanks Bess." Joey smiled and stuck her tongue out at Pacey.

  
  


"Watch it Potter." Pacey stuck his tongue back at her.

  
  


"Well kiddo, we are going to go now. Alex is sleepy, and I want to get him home soon." Joey said giving her a hug.

  
  


"Bye Girl." Bodie smiled and gave her a hug.

  
  


"Bye." Joey said softly.

  
  


"Bye Aunt Joey!!!!" Alex yelled loudly.

  
  


"Bye Al." Joey gave her nephew a hug.

  
  


"Bye everyone." Bessie gave hugs all around and walked out the door.

  
  


They all just stood there and looked at each other. They had been waiting for the day when they would come to college and they could live together. Here they were.

  
  


"McPhee, you need some help?" Pacey said and started picking up some boxes.

  
  


"Yeah, thanks." Andie started helping.

  
  


"Dawson, my bags are outside the door, could you help me?" Joey said with a smile.

  
  


"Sure." Dawson said as he began to walk out and get her bags.

  
  


Andie and Joey's things were now in the room where they would be living. They had put all their things away, and had nothing to do. They had claimed beds. Joey got the one by the window and Andie got the one closest to the door. Jen would get the one that was in the middle of the two.

  
  


Pacey, Dawson and Jack were also settled into their room with nothing to do. It had been a little over an hour since Joey had arrived and immediatly after they had gotten her bags into the room, they had gone to theirs to unpack. Dawson had his desk and computer hooked up already. They had chosen beds also. Pacey got the one by the window, Dawson by the door and Jack in the middle.

  
  


They all leisurely walked into the living room.

  
  


"Where's Jen?" Jack asked.

  
  


"She isn't coming up until tommorow." Dawson said with a smile.

  
  


"Oh." Everyone said at once.

  
  


Joey and Pacey just kept staring at each other. When ever they got a free moment, they would look at each other. They weren't together anymore. They had broken up their senior year of highschool, but everyone knew that they still had feelings for each other. They were still very good friends through everything.

  
  


"Jo, what do you want to get to eat?" Dawson asked Joey trying to break the silence.

  
  


"Ummmm........... pizza?" Joey suggested.

  
  


"Ok, do you want to call Pizza Hut, or should we just go out to a place and get some?" Dawson asked.

  
  


"We can go out. Let me get my coat." Joey said walking into her room.

  
  


While Joey was getting her coat, the others decided whether they wanted to go with or not. Andie and Jack decided to go. Pacey didn't really want pizza, but he didn't want to be alone either, so he decided to go along. He would get something else.

  
  


"Is everyone ready to go?" Dawson asked looking at everyone for response.

  
  


Andie looked at everyone and smiled at Dawson. "Yep! Let's go." 

  
  


They were driving for about an hour. Joey was reading the map. They were not very familiar with Boston, so they really had no idea where they were going.

  
  


"Potter, do you know how to read a map?" Pacey asked her in a joking voice. "I am hungry."

  
  


"Yes Pacey, I know how to read a map." Joey stuck her tongue out.

  
  


"Give me that." Pacey said as he snatched the map away from Joey.

  
  


"Pacey!" Joey yelled.

  
  


Andie and Jack were laughing. They thought it was hilarious the way that Joey and Pacey argued and flirted at the same time.

  
  


"Alright Dawson. Go to Theodore Street. Take a right. Then go down to Marc Avenue. Take a left. Then go about five blocks until you get to Curtis. Take a right. Go a block and get on Dams Road. Take a immediate right and get on to Len Street. Take a right. It will be on your left." Pacey said with a smile.

  
  


"Bite me Pacey." Joey yelled.

  
  


"Maybe later." He whispered in her ear.

  
  


Joey turned around and stared at him. He really got on her nerves sometimes the way he would be so rude and prove her wrong, and then be really sweet after the fact.

  
  


"Ok, where here." Dawson said finally.

  
  


"It's about time." Pacey said and smiled at Joey.

  
  


They walked inside of Papa Johns Pizza Place. They were told to wait, since they had such a large party they would have to clear a table for them all to fit at. They said ok and were waiting for the waitress to come back and tell them their table was ready.

The waitress finally came back up to them.

  
  


"Right this way." The waitress said grabbing five menus.

  
  


"Thank-you." Dawson said as she was finishing handing the menus.

  
  


"My name is Josie. You can call me Jo. I am going to be your waitress for this evening." Josie said with a smile.

  
  


"Look Joey, she has your name." Pacey said looking at her.

  
  


"Can I take your drink orders?" She continued and Joey stuck her tongue out and Pacey.

  
  


"Yeah, I will have a large Sprite." Andie said.

  
  


"Coke." Jack said right after.

  
  


"Pepsi." Dawson added.

  
  


"Mr. Pibb." Pacey said with a smile.

  
  


"Umm.................. I will have a A&W." Joey said finally.

  
  


Josie finished writing down the drink orders and looked back at them and smiled.

  
  


"I will be back with your drinks and to take your order." She said as she left.

  
  


"She was nice." Andie said with a smile.

  
  


"Tasty." Pacey added. Joey looked at him. "What?" He asked offended.

  
  


Joey rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

  
  


"So guys, what do we want?" Dawson tried to gain composure of the group.

  
  


"I want pepperoni pizza." Andie said right away.

  
  


"Me too." Jack said in agreeance.

  
  


"So we can get a large pepperoni pizza for us three. Jo, what do you want?" Dawson asked after getting nods from Andie and Jack.

  
  


"Umm................... I will have a meatball bomber." She said finally making a decision.

  
  


"That sounds good, I will have the same." Pacey said after she did.

  
  


After about ten minutes, the waitress finally came back with their drink orders. After she handed them out she turned to Dawson.

  
  


"Will this be one large check or five different ones?" She asked.

  
  


"One large one." Dawson said after looking at everyone.

  
  


"Ok then, what will ya be having?" She said taking out her paper again.

  
  


"We will have one large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and sauce, and two meatball bombers." Dawson said completeing their order.

  
  


"Anything special with the bombers?" She asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I want no peppers and extra cheese and sauce. Ok?" Joey said making her order more specific.

  
  


"That's fine. And the other one?" She said looking around for an answer.

  
  


"Nope, extra peppers though." Pacey said with a smile.

  
  


"Alright, your food will be here as soon as it is finished." Josie said as she walked away.

  
  


They sat and waited for their food for about thirty minutes before it got to the table.

  
  


"Alright, one large pepperoni pizza, extra cheese and sauce." She said as she put it down in front of Dawson, Jack and Andie.

  
  


"One bomber, no peppers, extra cheese and sauce." She said as she put it down in front of Joey.

  
  


"Another bomber, extra peppers." She said as she put it down in front of Pacey.

  
  


"Can I get you guys anything else? Refills?" She said as she was finishing totaling the check.

  
  


"No, thanks anyway." Joey said in a rushed voice. 

  
  


"Well enjoy your meal." She said with a smile and walked away.

  
  


Everyone was staring at Joey. She couldn't help it. She noticed that Pacey was staring at her, and she was looking right back. She was jealous.

  
  


"What?" Joey said with a mouthful.

  
  


"Nothing." Dawson said. Everyone started eating.

  
  


After they were finished eating they were all just sitting there talking. Joey had gotten over herself and started talking and bieng friendly again.

  
  


"Alright, who wants to bet me that I can't get her phone number?" Pacey said with a devilish grin.

  
  


"I'm in." Jack said putting down a five.

  
  


"Me too." Andie put down a five also.

  
  


"Me too." Dawson put down a ten.

  
  


Everyone turned to look at Joey.

  
  


"It's a game Jo. I am not really going to call her." Pacey said looking at Joey.

  
  


"That's ok. I would rather not." She said looking back at him.

  
  


"Ok...." Pacey said as he got up and went over to Josie.

  
  


Everyone watched ad Josie pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number down on it. They all knew that Pacey could do it, they just thought they would give him the thrill of winning. Pacey started walking back over to the table.

  
  


"I got it." He said as he sat down.

  
  


"Well, here is your money." Andie said handing it to him.

  
  


"555-9034." Pacey said with pride. Joey rolled her eyes.

  
  


"Are we ready to go?" Joey said. "I am getting kind of tired."

  
  


"Yeah, let's go." Jack said.

  
  


It was a short trip back to campus, but Joey had fallen asleep on Pacey's shoulder almost as soon as she laid her head on it. When they arrived at school everyone got out and were waiting for Joey and Pacey.

  
  


"Jo, you gotta get up now. We are here." He said nudging her.

  
  


"Ok." She said and got up groggily.

  
  


They walked inside of the school and up to the dorm rooms. Dawson unlocked the door and led everyone in. Andie, Jack and Dawson decided that they were going to watch a movie. Pacey was going to go in his room. Joey went into hers and fell asleep. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was about two thirty in the morning when Joey woke up. She was having a bed dream and woke up in a sweat. She looked up and found Andie sleeping peacefully in her bed. She get up and went into the kitchen. Pacey was in the living room watch 'Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'. Joey rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Pacey noticed someone else was up and followed into the kitchen.

  
  


"Hey Jo." Pacey said with a smile.

  
  


"Hey." Joey said as she got a glass.

  
  


"Why are you up?" He questioned her.

  
  


"I had a bad dream and needed a drink of water." She said putting the cup to her mouth.

  
  


"Oh. Hey Jo, can I ask you a question?" Pacey said looking at her.

  
  


Joey just looked back. "I guess Pace. What's up?"

  
  


"Were you really jealous of the waitress because we were flirting and I got her number?" Pacey asked.

  
  


"Umm.......... you know, umm........ no." She said a little nervous.

  
  


"You were!" He said suprised.

  
  


"So!" Joey said back starting to laugh.

  
  


"Why?" He asked. "I wasn't even going to call her. It was just a game." 

  
  


"I know. I just couldn't help it." Joey said looking at him.

  
  


They just stood there for a while. Joey finished drinking her water.

  
  


"Do you wanna watch Mr. Powers with me?" Pacey asked finally.

  
  


"Ok." Joey said walking into the living room.

  
  


After a while of watching the movie, Joey got incredibly tired, and Pacey could tell. He looked at her and smiled.

  
  


"Jo, you should go to bed." He said lifting her up.

  
  


"Come with me." Joey said, making Pacey very suprised.

  
  


"Jo, I don't think that is a very go idea." Pacey tried to reason with her.

  
  


"Please?" She said falling asleep again.

  
  


"Alright." Pacey said turning the TV off and taking her into the room.

  
  


Pacey put Joey down on the bed and got in and laid down next to her. He tried to distance himself away from her so he could get up in a while and go into his own bed. Joey opened her eyes.

  
  


"Thank you Pace." Joey said groggily.

  
  


"No problem Jo." Pacey said and kissed the top of her head.

  
  


Joey had fallen fast asleep and Pacey was just about to. He wanted to get up and go into his own bed. He didn't want to be in Joey's bed when everyone woke up. That would create a mess that they all just undid. It had took them four years to become good friends again after the whole Joey and Pacey thing their junior year.

  
  


"Goodnight Jo." He kissed her head and tried to get up.

  
  


"Stay Pace." Joey said, not even opening her eyes.

  
  


"Jo, that is not a good idea." Pacey said still trying to get up.

  
  


"Why?" She asked him opening her eyes and getting up.

  
  


"You remember what happened when we were juniors, right?" Pacey began to explain.

  
  


"Yeah, we got together, everyone hated us......" She looked at Pacey and he shook his head yes. "I see."

  
  


"Jo, I am going to admit. It is taking me a lot to not sit here and sleep next to you. But, we just got everything back to normal and I am not going to let my feelings for you get in the way of wrecking everything again." He said as he looked up and her.

  
  


"I understand." She said and smiled. "Go." 

  
  


"Jo, don't be mad." Pacey said before he walked out the door.

  
  


Joey put her head in her hands and began to cry. Why had he done that to her? They both had very strong feelings for each other. They should be togther. She wanted to be with him. She had for a while. She knew he felt the same way, so why was he bieng so difficult? She climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Pacey walked into his room and sat on his bed. Why did he do that to her? She didn't deserve it. He was in love with her still and it took every single ounce of his energy to walk out of her room. He knew that they felt the same way about each other, but he didn't want to ruin all his relationships with his friends. He worked too hard to throw it all away. He wanted to be with her though. It was getting harder and harder for him not to show it.

  
  


"Pacey? What are you doing?" Dawson woke up and seen his friend just sitting there.

  
  


"Thinking. Go back to sleep." Pacey said looking up at him.

  
  


"About her?" Dawson asked. Pacey looked up.

  
  


Dawson knew that Pacey and Joey still wanted to be together. They just didn't want to hurt everyone's feelings again.

  
  


"What?" Pacey said astonished.

  
  


"You were thinking about her weren't you?" Dawson asked again.

  
  


"Who?" Pacey asked dumbfoundedly.

  
  


"Joey." Dawson said. Pacey looked down.

  
  


"Yeah." He said in a sad voice.

  
  


"You still love her, don't you?" Dawson said getting up and sitting next to his friend.

  
  


"Yeah." Pacey said, looking at his friend.

  
  


Dawson smiled at his friend. He knew that Pacey was still in love with Joey. He knew Joey was still in love with Pacey. He knew they were supposed to be together. 

  
  


"You should be with her Pace." Dawson said suprised at his own words.

  
  


"What?" Pacey said suprised.

  
  


"You should be with her. You guys want to be together, and you shouldn't let anyone tell you different. We won't be mad at you guys if you got together." Dawson said in a happy voice.

  
  


"Maybe someday, not now though." Pacey said with a smile and climbed all the way on to the bed and closed his eyes.

  
  


"G'night Pace." Dawson said turning out the lights.

  
  


"'Night." Pacey said.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


To Be Continued..........................................................................

  
  
  
  


__

  
  


_ Feedback is appreciated. Send it to CKeeku@aol.com_


End file.
